bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia Kurokiri
Talia Kurokiri (黒霧 他理唖, "Black Mist, Other Mute Reasons") is a Pseudo-Tenshi or rather a Yakubyōgami who in her younger years escaped from Shino Academy in the mass breakout conceived by Van Satonaka and Akira Cagali. She later joined Anika's vanguard in order to be pardoned and now assists Van and Son Goku on an unknown mission. Appearance Talia is a beautiful, well endowed young woman around Van's age, although she appears to be much younger. Her youthful appearance has caused many men to fall for her, including Van's own son Haruki. She possesses long, chestnut-colored hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions she lets her hair down. Talia's battle attire is a skin tight battle suit that leaves her shoulders and the top of her legs exposed. She has long black gloves that extend to her biceps on both arms and black stillettos that stop just above her knees. Around her waist are two belts that she uses to hold her blades. Talia can also be seen wearing a cross-shaped pendant around her neck; an heirloom passed down to her that she uses for an unknown purpose. Oddly enough, Talia's casual clothing resembles that of a school girl, similar to the one wore by the students of Seta Girls' Academy. Despite the fact that anyone who actually knows her, knows she is long past the age of a student, she feels the "most comfortable" in this attire. Knowing how perverted the many guys in her life are, she often, if not always, wears shorts underneath her skirt and can be found wearing sneakers to move around in. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Destructive Spiritual Energy: Talia literally possesses a dangerous amount of spiritual energy. The danger is not to herself, but to those around her. When angered she can potentially release enough energy that can rival a nuclear warhead and decimate the area around her. However, when calm her Talia's spiritual energy is noted to be quite relaxing and awe inspiring. Though it should be noted, given her personality, the danger of angering her is quite real and can cause cataclysmic events to occur. She is infamous for losing herself in a fit of rage while attending Shino Academy and destroying a large portion of the Rukongai and killing several of her classmates. : Hakuai (博愛, Japanese for "Benevolence"): Talia's Hakuai takes the form of a ring of light that she forms above one of her fingers. Despite appearances, this ring of light can easily cleave through opponents and bypass most defenses. Talia is able to form as many as ten at a time, although they decrease in size as they increase in number. Even with the smaller size, Talia can cause incredible damage and even manipulate them to a greater extent. Near Indestructibility: Hohō Expert: Talia's speed is remarkable, being able to generate jet-like speeds in a moment's notice. While many try to use their speed for long distance movements, Talia prefers to use flash steps for short bursts in order to position herself where she can quickly cut down her foes. Her speed is the second strongest weapon in her arsenal as she has no talent in Kido, leading to Talia to try and sharpen her "second blade". Quick movements and acrobatic stunts all play into how Talia moves about the battlefield. She is something of an enigma to see in action as one can quickly lose track of her location given the randomness of the bursts of speed, giving even veteran fighters a dose of confusion should they not be prepared. : Tenshi Wings: Heightened Senses: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Unfitting of her young age, Talia is already considered a master of the sword, being able to inherit all of her family's teachings with very little effort. She has shown great mastery in being able to wield her sword with any hand as well as cutting through both steel and concrete with just a simple wooden sword. Talia is more than capable of taking down opponents twice her size and more muscle mass with a single blow and has been able to redirect the force of a target's attack by utilizing ever changing strikes and slashes. Talia's swordplay emphasizes on using skills and techniques rather than just relying on brute force of the sword to defeat opponents. *'Moonlight Swordless Style' (月光無剣流, "Gekkou Mukenryuu"): Demonstrating her mastery of the sword, Talia is capable of using a Swordless Style of combat. Its use illustrates a high level of swordsmanship as Talia is able to utilize her body alone to act in place of her sword. The Moonlight Swordless Style can cause a high level of damage even from a distance, unless completely dodged as it uses vibrations in order to disorient opponents. Her level of skill is so great that she is able to block an attack from a sword with her bare hands without getting injured and can even send her Spiritual Energy through a single swipe of her hands to produce the feeling of being slashed within the opponent's body. Zanpakuto Ijōmoni (異常重荷, Abnormal Burden): [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Released with the command "Cripple". Upon activation, Ijōmoni transforms into six massive iron balls, each weighing close to a ton and are attached to chains; one linked to each ankle, each wrist, and just above each elbow. Though she is deadly with these weapons, without the weights, she becomes extremely agile; capable of getting past even the most capable of fighters, fighting only with her fists. :Shikai Special Ability: Ijōmoni is potentially one of the strongest zanpakuto in existence as it allows Talia to create and control antimatter. The weights created by Ijōmoni's release are in fact condensed spheres of antimatter. The antimatter Ijōmoni produces is composed of antiparticles can react with its equivalent particle resulting in their annihilation. Due to this, Talia can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by negating the attacking body with antimatter. Ijōmoni is especially effective against elemental zanpakuto, as it can annihilate their element and nullify any elemental attacks they may launch. But this strength is also its weakness as to properly negate an attack its exact opposite must be created to cancel it out. Also, energy based attacks can still affect Ijōmoni as pure energy is not affected by antimatter, making Talia vulnerable to opponents wielding pure reishi-based weapons. At the same time the annihilation of matter and antimatter releases tremendous amounts of destructive energy that is capable of completely leveling a landscape. However, as Ijōmoni falls under Talia's control, she is immune to the destructive force created by her Zanpakuto. :*'Physical Enhancement': Further increasing her level as a physical threat, Talia is able to absorb the massive amounts of energy, created by the destruction of matter around her, into her own person. This absorption of energy allows her to enhance her body's physical conditioning to its absolote peak and even beyond, although the latter risks her own health. Upon doing so, Talia is able to even compete with an opponent utilizing their Bankai, having both speed and strength comparable to that of several Captain Class Shinigami. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Kyōkōtaishohō Talia's 'Kyōkōtaishohō '(強行対処法, Japanese for "Forced Approach") is named